


By Wind and Sea

by Kamaro0917



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AU - Pirates, BAMF Cassandra, Because she is one, Cass swears like a sailor, F/F, Pirate!Cassandra, Set roughly 1750s, Siren!Elsa, Smut, Some darker themes later, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: As the captain of the notorious pirate ship The Black Tide, Cassandra has spent a lifetime voyaging across the open seas with nothing but the wind in her sails and the promise of tomorrow. But after she receives information about a treasure beyond her wildest dreams, she and her crew set off on the quest of a lifetime. She soon finds out that it’s more than just the sea calling to her.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	By Wind and Sea

“She’s this way! That building up there! Hurry! Come on, men! We got her!” 

Cassandra cracked an eye open when she heard voices shouting excitedly in the streets below.  _ Maybe it was just a coincidence _ , she thought hopefully, though she seriously doubted it.

She really didn’t want to be awake. Her head was still pounding from the night before and she could have done with a few more hours of shut eye to sleep it off.  _ Had she tipped the bottle that hard? Probably. _

She was lying on her stomach, head turned to the side, her arms still tucked under her pillow from when she slept. The rest of her body was sprawled out across the bed and tangled in the sheets, naked as the day she was born. 

From her position, she surveyed her unfamiliar surroundings. The room was small and simple, just a door, four walls and a window. A wooden dresser, small table, and a bamboo nightstand were the only furnishings other than the bed she was on. Scraps of colorful fabric hung from the ceiling in an attempt to bring some personality to the room. It didn’t work.

She heard the shouting get closer and groaned, suspicions confirmed that they were most likely after her and not someone else. She could also make out the undeniable sounds of the booted footfalls of trained soldiers, stomping in unison even as they ran. If someone asked her how she could recognize footsteps, she wouldn’t have been able to answer. Just an acquired skill after a life of running from the law.

“Come on you… time to get up.” She reached over and blindly patted the other side of the bed. She frowned when she felt nothing but mattress and patted the area again for good measure. “Oh, you have  _ got _ to be fucking kidding me.” 

With a long, low groan, she reluctantly propped herself up on her elbows, her stomach still flat on the mattress as her back arched up. She turned her head to look at the empty half of the bed, her companion long gone by the feel of the cold sheets. “ _ Again?! _ Can I just come to port once and  _ not _ get fucking turned in? Is that too much to ask for?” 

She quickly disentangled herself from the thin cotton sheets and rolled out of bed, hurrying to shove the dresser in front of the door to barricade herself in to give herself the time to at least get dressed. Running through town buck naked wasn’t her ideal start to a morning. It wouldn’t have been the first time she’d had to do it, though she did like to avoid the situation if at all possible. 

She whirled about, grabbing her scattered clothes and tugging them on with haste. A pair of thick brown trousers and loose fitting white cotton shirt. Most days she didn’t bother with a bra, she didn’t really need one. 

Once the main layer was on, she moved about the room, multitasking with her accessories. She slipped her arms through her vest one at a time as the free hand was busy adjusting her sash around her waist. She shoved her feet into her tall leather boots while she strapped on her bandolier and over the shoulder pistol holster. Her sword belt and twin rapiers were next, followed by a disturbing number of daggers that she tucked into various sheaths she had custom built into her clothes and boots. She added a few more of her trinkets and baubles, tucked safely into the folds of her sash. 

“Okay, what am I missing?” She talked to herself as she finished up, pulling on her long dark leather jacket that went down to her knees, going over the checklist of other essentials, including her coin purse and brown leather satchel.

By now she could hear the guards kicking open doors as they made their way through the building she was currently in. They’d be in the room in just a few seconds.

“Ah, yes, my hat!” She exclaimed to no one in particular. She picked up the dark leather tricorn hat, well worn and soft with age. “Damn, I need to get a new feather soon…” she mused. As captain of one of the most notorious pirate ships, image and reputation was everything. This sad excuse for a feather just wouldn’t do. She pulled the spindly remnants out of the side and tossed it on the ground before plopping the hat on her head over her messy dark curls. 

The wardrobe shuddered as someone tried to force the door open and she heard them yelling for reinforcements. That was her cue to leave.

She did one last quick scan of the room and hopped out the window, pulling herself onto the roof with practiced ease. She found that while she might enter a room through the main door, she rarely ever left the same way.

Once on the relative safety of the roof, Cassandra quickly checked the contents of her satchel. She was relieved to find that the woman from last night hadn’t taken it upon herself to lighten her pockets while she slept.  _ Amateur mistake, _ she thought, shaking her head. 

She found that the problem with most people was that they were greedy by nature, a mildly ironic assessment coming from a pirate.

People were more likely to go for the big score, focusing all effort there and ignoring the smaller opportunities along the way. The problem with that mentality was that one big payday wasn’t guaranteed and took an excessive amount of time and resources to plan and carry out. 

The woman who put her in her current predicament was the perfect example. Yes, the bounty on her head was considerable, but why not double up along the way? She could have easily made a pretty penny off of the small hoard in the bag but it was clear that the contents hadn’t even been touched. Now she had no reward and nothing to show for their night together. 

Cassandra smirked to herself, well, maybe not  _ nothing _ . She was certain a few of those little nips would leave a mark.

On the other hand, casting a wider net of smaller jobs, which also took less time and effort to complete, often turned the same profit in the long run, if not more. It was this way of thinking and operating that kept her crew busy, in good spirits, and well paid. And it did wonders for their reputation.

They had few rules aboard  _ The Black Tide _ . No unnecessary killing was the big one. They were ruthless but not merciless. They always left survivors who in turn spread tales and rumors. This kept them relevant and feared in the warm waters of the Caribbean. The one exception was when they came across slaving ships. They had no mercy or tolerance for the men who crewed those ships. They all went down to Davy Jones’ Locker. 

Despite her criticism of the woman’s lack of curiosity, she was rather grateful for the woman’s oversight. Only one item in the bag would go to her, the rest would be divided out to the crew as wages. 

Satisfied that all contents seemed to be present and accounted for, she took off across the roof. She got what she came for and now it was time to get the hell off of this shit pile of an island and get back to her ship. 

The problem with running on rooftops in broad daylight was that it was sure to draw attention. Attention that she didn’t want. Someone in the street below noticed her and raised the alarm. She knew it was just a matter of time before the guards picked up her trail. Getting back to  _ The Black Tide _ was going to be easier said than done apparently. 

“Ugh, this is just not my fucking day. _ ”  _ She groaned and continued running. 

The ship was docked in the harbor under the name and expertly forged manifest  _ Siren’s Song _ . At first glance, it looked like a standard merchant vessel for hire, the ship’s sails had been switched out before they made landfall. When inspected, the ship’s hold was empty, furthering the illusion that it was just waiting to get hired to carry a shipment of goods. That was another benefit of smaller hauls. There was always less to conceal at any given time.

Cassandra had parted ways with the ship and crew a week earlier, leaving Merida and Anna in charge. She had left orders for them to gather supplies and make the ship ready for a long voyage and to be ready to sail as soon as she returned. She knew they would have no issue. The crew was not as well known as she was and could fly under the radar, operating right under everyone’s noses. 

However,  _ her _ presence complicated matters, so she snuck ashore under cover of darkness and tended to some business in the meantime. That business was currently tucked in her satchel. The rest of the gold she had come across was just the result of an opportunity she had stumbled upon. And who would she be to ignore her own rules and miss out on a chance to double down on her profits?

She was almost out of room on her rooftop runway when she saw her opportunity for escape. 

“Ugh, thank God.” She sighed and meant it quite literally because she saw a convent one building over.  _ First time for everything, _ she thought as she dropped off the roof and snuck into the holy building.


End file.
